Despair
by Ephemeral Time
Summary: “I’ve thought of a wonderful gift for you, Cloud. Shall I give you despair?”
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy

**Warnings:** Torture, Yaoi, Abuse, not fluffy, you have been warned

**Summary:** Sephiroth takes Cloud to his residence and takes revenge for what Cloud has done to him in the past.

.

_**Despair**_

_"Oft expectation fails, and most oft there_

_Where most it promises; and oft it hits_

_Where hope is coldest, and despair most fits."_

-William Shakespeare

.

_**Prologue: **_

.

Sephiroth drove Masamune into Cloud's shoulder, savoring the other's grunt of pain.

"You killed me once Cloud, don't expect it to happen again."

Sephiroth twisted the sword and watched as Cloud's eyes clouded in pain.

"I've thought of a wonderful gift for you, Cloud. Shall I give you despair?"

With that, Sephiroth yanked the sword out and faster than the eye could follow, slammed the hilt into the base of Cloud's neck.

It gave him great pleasure to watch Cloud cling desperately to consciousness, knowing it would be futile.

As Cloud slumped to the ground, Sephiroth bent down and scooped up the young blonde. He was unexpectedly light for someone of such strength. He seemed so fragile. So innocent. Ironic cover for that will of steel. That iron resolve. That unbendable determination. Or that bull-headed stubbornness, depending on how you looked at it.

Regardless, Sephiroth would enjoy breaking that will. Shattering that resolve. Watching as those eyes which shone so brightly with the fire of determination dull with despair.

Smirking to himself, Sephiroth carried Cloud away to his residence.

.

.

_To be continued..._

.

.

**Author's Note:** I'm not that familiar with Final Fantasy VII because I do not own the game, so I only know Advent Children, and only the basic gist of Crisis Core and FFVII from cut scenes and such. Therefore, I'm not completely sure whether or not Sephiroth actually died, or how he came back.

However, I'm going to continue writing this assuming that Cloud did kill Sephiroth before and now he's back. Please feel free to correct me and explain what really happened.

Well, hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. Try not to be too harsh, this is my first fanfic. -smile- (my comp wont let my insert the actual face) Constructive criticism is welcome.

Ephemeral Time


	2. Awakening

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy

**Warnings:** Torture, Yaoi, Abuse, not fluffy, you have been warned

Thank you Toons, Prexistence, and Tessa Marlene for reviewing the 1st chapter. Well, Enjoy!

.

.

_**Awakening:**_

.

Sephiroth gazed at the unconscious boy, now naked and chained spread eagle in the middle of the room, with his arms suspended from chains on ceiling and his feet shackled to the floor. In effect, dangling upright in the center of the room. What a beautiful body he had; now his for the taking.

Sephiroth walked behind the blonde and draped a hand around Cloud's neck, pulling him back against his chest. The other hand reached down and grabbed his member giving it a squeeze while whispering in the blonde's ear, "Wake up, Cloud. Welcome to Hell."

Cloud jerked into consciousness and felt the unwelcome closeness of another person around him. He noticed that the air was cold compared to the warmth of the body against him and that the room was dimly lit by a few spluttering candles in the corners of the room. This all was noticed by him…in an attempt to distract himself from his current predicament. The fact that he was relieved of all his clothes, chained by his extremities with a throbbing pain in his shoulder and skull, and most importantly, the presence of what had a 99 chance of being the person he would least want to be held captive by, who was now draped around him and had a hand around his currently flaccid member.

Willing himself to stay calm, Cloud held his body as still as he could. At least he would not give Sephiroth the pleasure of taking away his pride. Recalling the battle on the roof, Cloud grimaced inwardly. Sephiroth may have won the battle, but Cloud would win the war. Of course, in his current position, he was not sure how he would do that, but he was confident that he would seize any opportunity that arose.

"Ah… awake now are we, Cloud?"

No response.

"Still planning to play the hero eh… well, that ought to make things interesting." Teasingly, he slid his hand up until it rested on Cloud's chest, feeling the pulse quicken slightly. Reaching a little lower, he pinched and played with the nipples until they were quite firm and stood out from the body.

Cloud's breathing sped up almost imperceptibly.

Sephiroth smirked. This was going to be fun. He wondered when the boy's resolve would crack. He knew that with Cloud, it would take quite awhile, and he was going to enjoy every second.

Meanwhile, Cloud held himself stock still and willed his heart beat to slow and his breathing to stay even. _"What the hell is he doing?"_

Sephiroth's fingers dipped into Cloud's belly button and twirled the soft, golden pubic hairs. Finally, almost teasingly, the hand reached down and grabbed Cloud's erection. Hard.

Cloud jerked and let out a muffled gasp. Sephiroth whispered in his ear as his hand continued toying with Cloud's erection. "Come now Cloud, it's no fun if I don't get to hear you scream."

Cloud's breathing hitched as Sephiroth's finger brushed his foreskin, but other than that, he made no reaction and continued to stare straight forward.

And then, Sephiroth let go. Cloud got goose bumps at the sudden chillness of the room. He watched as Sephiroth walked to each of the candles and put them out. For some reason, Cloud developed a sense of ominous foreboding. With each candle put out, Cloud's heart beat sped up and the sense of foreboding grew. As the last candle flickered and died, it seemed to Cloud that somewhere, one of the little rays of hope had been extinguished. He gave an involuntary shiver. _"It's from the cold."_ Cloud told himself.

The room was now completely dark, save for some eerie shadows cast by the fickle light of the crescent moon. Sephiroth stood behind Cloud, barely not touching, casting a shadow over the blonde. Sephiroth noticed that Cloud's breathing had sped up quite a bit and was now slightly uneven.

Walking to face the blonde, Sephiroth put a finger under Cloud's chin and lifted his head until he was looking into those brilliant blue eyes. A fiery passion burned in them.

Sephiroth smirked. "Could it be that I frighten you, Cloud?"

Cloud let out a snarl. "Never"

"And yet", Sephiroth said, running a finger down Cloud's chest, "My touch makes your heart race."

Cloud glared at him with a burning fury and tried to shake him off. Sephiroth was not deterred. He continued, "My breath makes you shiver", nuzzling into the crook of Cloud's neck and breathed into his ear.

Cloud's eyelids fluttered as he couldn't hold back a small shiver. Furious, Cloud turned and snapped at Sephiroth, trying to bite his ear off, or inflict some damage onto him in any way. No such luck, his attempt missed and earned him a punch in the gut, knocking the air out of him.

Sephiroth however, was very amused. "Feisty", he commented, "Let's see how well you stand up to this concoction of mine."

With that, he injected "his concoction" into Cloud's neck as he was still gasping for breath. Satisfied, he said, "I'll come visit again once this injection has taken effect. I can't wait to see what happens."

Having spoken, he slammed the door and left Cloud alone in the cold and the dark.

.

.

_To be continued…_

.

.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the looooong time for another chapter I don't have a lot of time to go on the computer or write but I'll try my best. It'll probably take me a hell of a long time to upload, but please bear with me. I _will _upload. Anyways, I hope this chapter was ok. Please review and tell me what you thought.

Ephemeral Time


End file.
